Injection molding units for injection molding machines are, of course, already known (see, e.g., EP-B1-0 266 655 and AT-Brochure "CD plus Battenfeld Austria", Page 16). Such injection molding units for injection molding machines have provided good results because the modular construction permits adapting an injection molding machine to the respective production program and the tooling stock.
All three drive subassemblies of the known injection molding units are laid out for hydraulic operation, which makes it necessary either to equip each individual injection molding machine with a hydraulic pressure generation installation or to connect it, at the very least, to a central hydraulic pressure agent supply source.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an injection molding unit for injection molding machines which permits reduced drive expenditures for the injection molding machines and which results in a more compact over-all construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide an injection molding unit for injection molding machines wherein heat energy carried away by the water as a cooling medium from the electric servomotors can be recovered and used for tempering the tooling, thereby increasing overall efficiency of injection molding machine and saving energy costs.
A further object of the invention is to provide an injection molding unit for injection molding machines, which is particularly suitable when used under clean space conditions because the electric servomotors cannot produce any undesirable air emissions.